Goodbye to Camelot
Summary In the series finale, the police house is under grenade and gun attack by Marcel Hollis's crew and he escapes from custody. The building is evacuated with Monroe and Cruz inadvertently left behind upstairs, trapped by rubble and fire. Carlos proposes to Holly, much to the delight of everyone present. Cruz later visits Marcel, taking Bosco with her as backup. When Marcel refuses to turn himself in, she sets off two grenades, killing herself, Marcel and his entire gang. Carlos seaks advice from Doc on how to be happy with Holly and his former mentor expresses his regret at his inability to attend the wedding. The Third Watch is dismissed. The episode ends with a montage of what became of the group, accompanied with a narration from Sully. NBC Press Release 'THIRD WATCH' SERIES FINALE CLOCKS OUT IN BLAZE OF GLORY AS GANG ATTACKS 55TH PRECINCT HOUSE; FORMER CAST MEMBERS MICHAEL BEACH, EDDIE CIBRIAN AND KIM RAVER, RETURN WITH AIDAN QUINN AND WYCLEF JEAN AS GUEST STARS -- The long-running crime drama's series finale concludes in a blaze of glory when gangbangers assault the 55th Precinct station and set it afire, trapping Sergeant Cruz (Tia Texada) and Officer Monroe (Nia Long), and while Bosco (Jason Wiles) and other police return fire, the future of their beloved "Camelot" house is in dire jeoparady -- as is the life of one dedicated cop. In the confusion, murderous gang leader Marcel (singer Wyclef Jean guest-stars) escapes, Yokas (Molly Price) fears for her visiting daughter's (Bonnie Dennison) safety -- and a nervous Carlos (Anthony Ruivivar) preps to propose to Levine (guest star Yvonne Jung). In the final minutes, fans will also learn what the future holds for their first-responder heroes. Former cast regulars Michael Beach, Eddie Cibrian and Kim Raver join recurring star Aidan Quinn as guest stars. Coby Bell, Cara Buono, Josh Stewart and Skipp Sudduth also star. TV-14 Trivia *The firefighters were watching "Romeo Must Die" during the attack on the 5-5 and one of the tracks played in the film is "Keep Hope Alive" by Crystal Method which is the same track used for the opening credits of "Third Watch." *Maritza's date of death was May 6th, 2005 which was the same as the airdate of this episode. *The song at the end of this episode "Battersea" by Hooverphonic was also the song at the end of the series premiere. *Michael Beach (Doc Parker), Eddie Cibrian (Jimmy Doherty) and Kim Raver (Kim Zambrano) reprise their roles which means that all the original cast members are present in this episode except for Bobby Caffey (Bobby Cannavale) who was shot and killed in the show's second season. Michael Beach is the only one that had any lines though. *The episode title for the series finale is similar to the title for the series premiere, which was "Welcome to Camelot." *Sergent Maritza Cruz' gravestone lists her birth year as 1976 (even though Tia Texada who plays Cruz was born in 1972) and death in 2005. Quotes :Swersky (over the radio): 5-5-Lieutenant to Central. 10-13! Shots fired! We need those units forthwith, Central! The precinct is under attack! Repeat, the precinct is under attack! :Cruz (to Bosco): Not expecting one person. :Bosco: One? :Cruz: Yeah. You got a cell phone? :Bosco: Yeah...? :Cruz: What I want you to do is...is watch for the right time and then call for backup. :Bosco: How am I gonna know when you're ready? :Cruz: You'll know. :Bosco: Are you sure? :Cruz: There's no one I'd rather have backing me up. (kisses Bosco goodbye) :Cruz: Hey! Your eyes all messed up? :Bosco: What? :Cruz: You have trouble seeing? :Bosco: Get away from me... :Cruz: No. If you're gonna do this with me, I gotta know the truth. :Bosco: If I'm gonna do what with you? :Cruz: I might be able to find Marcel Hollis. He's gonna be heavily armed. :Bosco: Let's go. :Cruz: Can you see? :Bosco: Yeah. :Cruz: Come with me. :Swersky: You have information on this guy? Gotta make a request to Operations. :Bosco: Who gives a damn about that!? Those jagoffs just attacked our house! :Finney: Do we know who they are? :Cruz: Yeah. It was Marcel Hollis and his gang. And it wasn't an attack, it was an escape. :Swersky: Where are you going? :Bosco: I'm going to see who's shooting at us. :Swersky: Come out back so we can regroup. :Bosco: Come on, Boss. You gonna let somebody attack the house? :Davis: He's right, Lieu. :Cruz: Go! I'm ordering you! Go! :Monroe: What are you gonna do, write me up? :lines of the series :Sully: The 55 closed that day. The one i knew anyway. It's being rebuilt ten blocks away. The thing is, the new precinct won't be on the corner of King and Arthur anymore, so there won't be any Camelot. The idea of Camelot, a place where heros gather in force before going out to battle, that'll still be alive and whatever building becomes the 55, it lives in every police station and fire station in the city, hell in the country, in the world for that matter. Bob Swersky retired as the deputy chief. He spends his days playing with his 12 grand kids; being our boss prepared him for that pretty well. DK took over the squad when Billy Walsh got promoted to battalion chief. Stu LottaZ's ended up taking over Jimmy Doherty's rescue Squad. Stu, DK and Walsh saved 17 people one day from a garment factory fire. They all won medals of honor. Carlos and Holly got married. Today, they've got three kids and a big house on Staten Island. Ty says Carlos is a good father. He finally found the family he always wanted. Ty and Sasha are still seeing each other. They say they are going to get married once their careers slow down, but I think it's gonna be a while. He's an Anti-Crime Lt. in charge of half of Manhattan and Sasha's running for city council. According to the papers I get up here, she's leading the polls. Brendan is Lt. Davis's Sergeant on the Anti-Crime task force. They make a pretty good team. Their troops have more arrests than any team in the city. Grace Foster put three more years on the street and then became an instructor for the EMS. She couldn't work out in the field anymore, being pregnant and all. In the end, her mother was right. She became a teacher. She and Brendan are celebrating their first anniversary next week. When Faith reported to Major Crime, she got a surprise. Her boss, besides leading the department of homicide clearances, never lost her compassion for cases that involved a kid. She and Captain Miller are thinking about moving in together after Emily finishes college, that is. Maritza Cruz was awarded the medal of honor. Intelligence estimates that the amount of firearms recovered from that building saved numerous lives, mostly police officers. To this day, someone places a single rose on her grave every morning. Bosco, well, Bosco's doing the same thing he's always done, balls out, every day, every job, kicking ass, taking names and being the police. Me, I've found my own little piece of heaven, a small cabin, 108 feet away from a beautfiul lake, nothing but peace and quiet, the one thing i do battle with now is the occasional northern. But I consider myself lucky to be a part of that brotherhood, even for a little while..... CRAP! Category:Season Six Category:Episodes